


Tyunning Oneshot Book

by Faires_Stars77



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Crying, Cuddles, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, No Smut, cuteness, on going, oneshot book, oneshots, tyunning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:06:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28325790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faires_Stars77/pseuds/Faires_Stars77
Summary: I write a bunch of oneshots and never know what to do with themSo here ya go, a collection of my random Tyunning oneshots :D
Relationships: Huening Kai/Kang Taehyun
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

~Everytime we Touch~ oneshot 1.

TW: touch starvation 

HueningKai was laying in his bed after midnight, eyes wide open staring at the ceiling.  
HueningKai's hands where shaking, and he felt cold and empty.  
He wanted warmth so badly, but no matter how many blankets he wrapped around himself, it would never make up for an actual person.  
He wanted to reach out to someone, he wanted to hug someone, to cuddle, but he couldn't.  
He didn't want to say anything to his Hyungs because he was afraid.  
He was afraid they would just reject him, or ignore him, or tell him he will be fine in which he knew he wouldn't.  
He was touch starved, he wanted physical contact, no he NEEDED physical contact.  
But alas he decided to stay silent, and instead hug his plushies, imagining it to be someone.

The next day HueningKai trudged into the living room, completely drained from lack of sleep.  
Although no one seemed to notice, at least he thought no one did.  
Taehyun had realized how upset HueningKai has been lately, and finally decided to confront him about it.

"Hyuka?" Taehyun called out to HueningKai as he entered their room.  
HueningKai looked up from his phone and answered   
"..yes?"  
Taehyun sat down at the foot of HueningKai's bed,  
"Are you okay?"  
HueningKai froze and shifted his eyes from his phone to Taehyun then back to his phone and nervously chuckled.  
"O-of course! Why w-wouldn't I be??"  
Taehyun looked at HueningKai with soft eyes, before grabbing his arm and pulling him in for a hug.

And suddenly just like fire against a wooden log, heat ran through HueningKai.  
Taehyun's warmth burned against HueningKai's cold, shivering skin.  
HueningKai couldn't hide anymore, as he collapsed against Taehyun's chest, gripping his shirt.  
Hot tears rolled down HueningKai's face, and Taehyun used his thumb to wipe them off.

"Thank you.." is all HueningKai could say, and Taehyun at first a little confused, eventually caught on, and pulled HueningKai closer  
"You're welcome"


	2. ~Up At Night~ Oneshot 2.

HueningKai stared at the ceiling in the dark room, the only sound that could be heard was the small ticking of a clock, and the staggered breathing of Taehyun beside him.  
HueningKai couldn't go to sleep, no matter how hard he tried, all he ended up doing was staring back at the ceiling.  
He sat up, and rubbed his eyes.   
HueningKai stared at his hands, that had small strips of light blanketed over them from the moonlight escaping through the closed blinds.

He drowned in the utter silence of the room. A small ringing could be heard in the back of his head.  
He picked up his phone and checked the time.  
"1:26 am?" He whispered, and laid his phone back down.  
The room fell silent again, the sound of his words already dissipated, only echoing in his mind.  
The ticking of the clock didn't help the silence, it only drove HueningKai insane.

HueningKai then heard shuffling behind him, and the weight of the bed shift.  
HueningKai didn't bother to follow the event, until he felt arms snake around his stomach.  
HueningKai turned to the figure who was laying his head on HueningKai's shoulder.

"Hello.." HueningKai said.  
"Everything okay Hyuka?" Taehyun said, in a sleepy, worried tone.  
"Just can't sleep is all" HueningKai said.  
Taehyun unwrapped his arms, and laid back down, patting the space beside him.  
"Cuddle with me ningning, maybe it'll help."  
HueningKai nodded, and laid down next to him.

Taehyun wrapped an arm around HueningKai's chest, and HueningKai turned toward Taehyun, nuzzling his face into his shoulder.  
Taehyun wrapped his leg around HueningKai's waist, pulling him closer.  
HueningKai wrapped his arms around Taehyun's back.  
Their shared warmth and comfort almost immediately sent HueningKai to sleep.  
Taehyun opened one eye as he felt HueningKai drifting off to sleep.  
Taehyun kissed the tip of his nose, and closed his eyes again.


	3. ~Absolutely Smitten~

TW: gay panic?? Almost a panic attack??

Kai and Taehyun where sitting on Kai's lower bunk, playing "Cookie Run" on their phones and talking about random things.  
The conversation seemed to die down, and they ended up just playing on their phones in silence.  
When out of the blue, Taehyun nonchalantly asks  
"Have you ever kissed anyone?"

Kai's heart stopped momentarily in his chest, and he silently turned off his phone and set it beside him.  
".....noo....why do you ask...?" Kai slowly said, his heart picking up speed with every word.  
"Just wondering" Taehyun said, still tapping away at his phone.  
Kai calmed down at that, and went to pick his phone up, until Taehyun continued.  
"Do you have a crush on anyone?"

Kai stopped, feeling his face flush with redness.  
You see, Kai had a massive crush on someone, and that someone being the very person sitting across from him on his bunk.  
Kai didn't know what to do in that moment, he didn't want to tell Taehyun he did, because if so Taehyun would ask who, and Kai was not about to confess to him right now.  
But on the other hand if he said no, Taehyun would definitely be able to tell he was lying by his hesitation, because Taehyun knows him that well.

So instead of thinking, Kai just tried to change the subject, which backfired completely when all that came out of his mouth was a mess of words and stutters.  
Taehyun knew something was up, Kai only stutters like that when he's nervous to talk about something.  
So concerned Taehyun, meaning well, set his phone down and crawled closer towards Kai, sitting cross-legged right in front of him, close enough to where their knees where almost touching.

Kai was trying so hard to not look at Taehyun, as Taehyun grabbed his hands, and asked in a soft, concerned tone.  
"Are you okay?"  
'Great job Kai, you made him worried' Kai thought, mentally slapping himself in the face.  
"O-of course!"   
Kai stuttered again, which made Taehyun even more concerned.

Taehyun let go of Kai's hands, and softly grabbed his chin, turning his face towards him.  
"You know I can tell when you're lying"  
Kai felt guilty at making Taehyun so worried, he really wanted to say nothing was wrong, but everytime he spoke, he choked on his words, and Taehyun would just become more worried.  
So Kai stayed silent, fixing his gaze on Taehyun's shoulder, not looking him in the eyes at all.  
"Please look at me Hyuka, I'm concerned for you"

Kai couldn't resist Taehyun's soft voice, and cautiously made eye contact with Taehyun.  
"What's going on Hyuka? Please tell me" Taehyun said.  
Kai couldn't hide it any longer, he had to tell Taehyun, he had to tell him everything.

————————————

Taehyun sat back as Kai finished talking.  
Kai hid his face in his hands, wanting to hide from rejection and embarrassment.  
Kai was a complete mess right now, his heart was beating rapidly, cold sweat dripped down the back of his neck, and his hands where shaking.  
Taehyun smiled, and grabbed a hold of Kai's hands, pulling them away from his face.

Taehyun shifted even closer to Kai, almost in his lap, and leaned in towards his face, not letting go of Kai's shaking hands.  
"I like you too" Taehyun said, right above Kai's lips.  
If Kai thought he was nervous before, it was nothing compared to the panic welling inside him.  
His heart dropped to his feet as he felt Taehyun's lips against his, making him lean back into the bed-frame.

Kai's heart was beating so loud, he was certain Beomgyu and Soobin in their room next door could hear it through the wall.  
Kai's mind was completely in shambles at the event that was happening.  
Kai thanked the lord they weren't standing, or else he was certain by now his knees and ankles would've buckled under him, and he would've been dragged to the ground as if there where weights on his wrists.

Kai could feel his lungs running out of air, and blood rushing in his ears, accompanied by a loud ringing.  
Water flooded his eyes, he didn't know what to do.  
It's not that he didn't want to kiss Taehyun, it was just that he had never kissed anyone before, and he was not excepting his first one to be his crush of about 4 years.  
Taehyun however seemed the upmost calm, and he didn't know how.

Kai's breath started picking up speed against Taehyun's lips.  
Kai somehow managed to escape his right hand from Taehyun's grasp.  
With a shaking hand, he placed it on Taehyun's back, and gripped at his oversized, silk t-shirt.  
Taehyun thankfully understood, and separated from Kai, sitting back.

Kai opened his eyes, and his vision was blurry from the mess of tears that flooded his eyes.  
Kai took fast breaths, not only from losing breath because of Taehyun kissing him, but also out of panic...because of Taehyun kissing him.

Taehyun placed a hand on Kai's chest,and said  
"Omg Kai I'm sorry, I did not know you would react that way, please calm down okay? Deep breaths"  
Kai did as he was told, and eventually his breathing evened out.  
As Kai finally calmed down, he shyly said,  
"It's not that I didn't like it or want you to, it was just...that it was you, and please don't take that in a bad way, I was just really nervous, because I really like you..."  
"It's okay, I should've asked you first, but I just got confidence when you confessed to me, because...I have liked you for so long"


	4. I Hope You Think Of Me

Taehyun sat up in the darkness, and reached for his phone beside him.  
"5:30 am?" He said groggily, throwing his phone down.  
He wanted to go back to sleep, but he knew he was wide awake and wouldn't be able to no matter how hard he tried.  
He could hear HueningKai's soft breathing on the bunk below him, smiling slightly at the thought of his friend's peacefulness.

Taehyun slowly got up, and quietly climbed down the bunk ladder.  
As his feet hit the wood floor, he shot a glance over towards HueningKai.  
He was so cute when he slept, Taehyun wanted so badly to crawl into the bunk with him, and curl into his side.

But instead, Taehyun walked towards the door, and made his way out into the common room.  
Taehyun laid on the couch, his eyes gazing at the window, noticing the darkened sky turning a light shade of blue.  
Taehyun's mind wandered off, thinking of life, decisions, his future.

However, only one thing crossed his mind when he thought of his future, that thing, or person, being HueningKai.  
He wanted to be with HueningKai for the rest of his life, he hopes their relationship never ends.  
He sometimes thinks if maybe, just maybe they would ever be more then friends, if maybe they would start a new chapter of their life together, sharing their love beyond friendship.  
His heart would always be filled with doubt though, he didn't even know if Hueningkai thought about him the same way he did.

Taehyun was snapped from his train of thought as he heard the floor creak behind him.  
He sat up, and turned around on the couch, noticing HueningKai standing in the doorway.  
HueningKai walked over and stood next to Taehyun.  
"Hyunnie? Why are you out here?"   
Taehyun laid back down, his eyes falling back on the window.  
"I just woke up kinda early"  
"Oh"

HueningKai looked over towards the window, a few rays of sunlight peeking through the curtains, the dark blue sky now a lighter shade of blue, followed by a hue of orange and pink.  
HueningKai looked back towards Taehyun when he felt him grab his sleeve.

"Lay with me" Taehyun said bluntly, pulling HueningKai closer towards him.  
"Okay.." HueningKai said in a soft tone, laying beside Taehyun on the couch.  
The couch however wasn't wide enough for both of them to lay side by side, so Taehyun shifted and was now atop HueningKai, his head rested on his chest.

Taehyun wished it would stay like this forever, he wanted to stay cuddled into his angel for the rest of his life.  
HueningKai's features glowed in the light of the rising sun, and Taehyun melted at the sight.  
"Huening?" Taehyun said cautiously.  
"Hm?" HueningKai said.  
Taehyun bit his tongue, he was scared to ask this, but he wanted an answer.  
"Will you be my boyfriend?" 

HueningKai looked down at Taehyun, his eyes filled with shock and almost what seemed to be...hope?  
"Am I dreaming?" HueningKai asked.  
"No, you're not dreaming Hyuka, this is real"  
HueningKai smiled  
"Then yes, absolutely!" HueningKai threw his arms around Taehyun, Taehyun laughing and hugging him back.  
Taehyun was filled with joy in that moment, he was happy to know that he could spend the rest of his life with precious angel.


	5. Five More Minutes

Taehyun and HueningKai sat on the back porch of their dorm, bathing in the glow of the stars.  
The time was currently 11:45 pm on December 31st. Almost the new year, almost 2021.  
Now most people would be excited for it, hang out with friends, watch fireworks at 12, go to New Years parties.  
That wasn't the case however for Taehyun and HueningKai.  
They were in deep conversation about their future, and how this was the last night of their youth. By 12am they would be adults.

An awkward silence fell over them after they talked about that. Taehyun was fiddling with his thumbs, when he saw HueningKai uncomfortably shift on the bench out of the corner of his eye.  
Taehyun looked over towards him, and saw silent tears rolling down HueningKai's face. The tears sparkling in the starlight as they met HueningKai's chin.  
This set an alarming pain through Taehyun's heart.

Taehyun hated seeing HueningKai cry. When he's sobbing to the point he can't breathe, that's awful, but for some reason to Taehyun, when HueningKai cries silently where no one can hear him, just fat tears rolling down his cheeks, that's the worst of it. 

Taehyun immediately grabbed HueningKai's hand, and looked at him with concern in his eyes.  
"C'mon Kai, you know I can't take it when you cry like that" he said, tearing up himself.  
Taehyun wrapped his arms around the taller boy.  
Tears began to roll down Taehyun's face when he finally heard sobs tearing from HueningKai's throat.

"Why are you crying?" Taehyun asked in a soft, lulling tone, rubbing circles into HueningKai's back.  
HueningKai pulled himself away from Taehyun, sniffing and wiping his eyes.  
"It's just..I don't want to be an adult. There's so many things I still haven't done as a teenager, and I don't think I'm ready to say goodbye to my childhood just yet...I want five more minutes.."

Taehyun's heart sank, HueningKai was right, no matter how much Taehyun didn't want to admit it, he didn't want to be an adult yet either.  
But Taehyun was curious as to what HueningKai meant, so he turned and asked  
"What all haven't you done as a teenager?"

HueningKai sighed, and shrugged   
"I-I dunno, I can't think of any examples, but I know I wanted to have my first kiss before I became an adult, although that's not gonna happen.."  
Taehyun hummed, and checked the time  
11:57  
Taehyun has always liked Kai, but he never had the courage to speak on it.

He would do anything to make Kai happy in this moment, and if kissing him was the reason, then so be it.  
So Taehyun scooted closer to him, and turned Kai's face towards him.  
Kai realized what was happening, and shyly grinned, wrapping his arms around Taehyun's waist.  
Taehyun wrapped his arms around Kai's neck, and brought his face closer to Kai's, his lips hovering over Kai's.  
"May I?" The older said, followed by a nod from the other.  
Taehyun then closed the gap between them.

When they pulled apart, their ears rang as fireworks went off all around them.  
Taehyun picked up his phone.  
12:00  
He smiled and turned to Kai.  
"Happy New Year"


	6. ~If My Heart Was A House~

TW // Abuse, implied gay slurs. 

“GET OUT OF MY HOUSE YOU DISAPPOINTMENT!!!” Kai’s mother yelled  
“AND DON'T YOU EVER THINK ABOUT RETURNING F-“  
Kai covered his ears as his mother dropped slurs, followed by another slap across his face, and then a slam from the front door.  
Kai stood on the front porch, one hand rubbing the side of his face.

Kai didn’t know what to do, his mother kicked him out of the house (after finding out he was gay) and he didn’t have anything.  
His phone, wallet, clothes, everything was inside his house.  
The only clothes he had was the ones he was wearing, which wasn’t enough to protect him from the snow flurries that fell.  
He was shivering, and at a loss for words.  
He had nowhere to go, he didn’t have his phone, so he couldn’t call anyone.

Then suddenly Kai got an idea.  
He hopped down the front porch steps, being careful to not slip on the icy wood.  
He looked down the street, and saw Taehyun’s house in the distance.  
He needed his boyfriend’s comfort right now, and if anyone would let him stay with them for a while, it would definitely be him.

So Kai ran down the street best he could, his worn out tennis shoes sticking to the snow, and his feet cold from the not proper footwear.  
His mother’s yelling echoed back through his brain, it also didn’t help his arms and face were red, from not only the snow, but from multiple hits across his skin from his mother.

If he wasn’t crying before, he was definitely crying now.  
The cold wind pinched the back of his throat as he cried, and his chest tightened a bit.  
Finally he was on Taehyun’s front porch.  
He rang the doorbell, and knocked eagerly a few times, before Taehyun’s dad was opening the door.

“Oh! Hello HueningKai! What are you doing here, and are you okay?”  
Kai ignored the last bit, and said  
“Is Taehyun here?”   
“Yeah he’s right upstairs”  
“Thank you”  
Kai ran inside, and slipped his shoes off by the door.  
Kai was thankful Taehyun’s dad was accepting of his and Taehyun’s relationship, and always let him in the house no matter what was going on.  
Kai and Taehyun grew up together, so his dad knows Kai very well.

Kai ran up the stairs, and knocked on the door, calling Taehyun’s name a few times.  
Taehyun opened his bedroom door, and was caught by surprise to see Kai standing there, especially looking the way he did.  
Kai launched himself at Taehyun, and Taehyun stumbled back as freezing arms wrapped around him.  
Taehyun closed the door, and walked towards his bed, still in an embrace.

They separated, and sat down.  
Taehyun wrapped a blanket around Kai, and pulled him into his lap.  
“Kai, baby what’s wrong? What are you doing here?”  
Kai didn’t realize he was still crying, until Taehyun wiped away his tears.  
Kai couldn’t even talk, he just broke down, and buried his head in Taehyun’s chest.  
Violent sobs racked Kai’s body, and Taehyun rubbed his back, and whispered to him in an attempt to calm him down.

Thankfully it worked, and Kai turned his head, and said with a saddened voice.  
“My mom kicked me out of the house, and she slapped me”  
Kai touched his face where she had slapped him, and Taehyun placed his hand on Kai’s.  
“I’m so sorry baby, you can stay here as long as you want”  
“Thank you Taehyun, I love you”  
“I love you too”

Taehyun carefully tilted Kai’s head up, and kissed his cheek, and then his lips.  
Kai shifted forward, deepening the kiss.  
Taehyun placed his hand on Kai’s cheek, followed by a flinch from the other.  
Taehyun pulled back, and stared at Kai with concern.  
“I’m sorry” Kai said  
“Why are you apologizing?”  
“I flinched even though you weren’t gonna hurt me..”  
“Baby..” Taehyun hugged Kai again, and let Kai cry some more against his shoulder.  
“If my heart was a house, you’d be home..”  
Taehyun whispered 

The rest of the night was filled with cuddles and kisses, and more to come during the days they will be together.


End file.
